The Galar Champion
by AnimeFan419
Summary: So when I searched for Galar Ash betrayed fanfics there weren’t any so I went to fix this injustice. Game AU since there aren’t many episode out for the Sword and Sheild anime yet. Plus, I don’t think that Ash would hate his friends for betraying him so here is a logical Ash betral fic.


It was an oridinary day for Ash Ketchum. The sun was shining and birds were shining and while the ten year old was enjoying the fresh air, what awaited him was completly unexpected. Once the Pokemon trainer was at his house, the entire area suddenly became foggy. He couldn't see where he was going but, the young man knew where his house was by instinct. Behind him where two people; one boy and one girl. He had met these two while he was at the Alola region. He even decided to take on the Alola Pokemon League and managed to make it into the final two.

As for the ones that were following him, the girl's name was Sword and the boy's name was sheild. They were both twins and wore traditional Scottish clothing. Both friends were out of breath since Ash was a fast runner. Although, Sword was the closet to Ash.

"Can you slow down, I am not as fast as you." Sheild complained and it was clear that he was out of breath.

"Oh don't be such a baby, my grandmother can run faster than you." Replied Sword. The two friends then started to argue onlynto receive a thunder shock from Pikachu. They laughed at this and then apologized to each other.

"I feel as though that this fog might be a bad omen." Sheild thought to himself. Little did he know was how right he was. Inside the Ketchum residence there were whispers. Ash's mother wanted to surprise him when he gets home so she has invited all of his friends from the other regions. Little did she know was that they had some ill intent towards him. Delilah Ketchum, was busy in the kitchen cooking some dinner for everyone. Mr. Mime was helping out as well. While she was cooking, Team Rocket was staring from behind the window.

"Should we tell her?" Asked Meowth not wanting to face the wrath of Ash's mother.

"Well there is no way that I am telling her, Delilah is scary." Replied Jessie. That was when the group decided to settle the issue with a game of rock-paper-scissors. Unfortunately it was James who was the unlucky sole who lost. He sighed only to see terrified looks on his friends faces.

"She's right behind me isn't she?" Janes asked and the duo nodded. James then turned his head nervously and right behind him was indeed an angry Delia who looked as though she was ready to attack then with a frying pan at any moment. She then asked,"If you three don't tell me what is going on right this minute that I'll-" She then paused seeing how Meowth was littleraly raising tgw white flag.

"Calm down lady we came in peace, I swear." Said Meowth. "We are even turning a new leaf."

"Okay but you three have ten seconds to explain yourselves."

"Actually we got fired. The boss was angry that we kept failing to capture Pikachu and we knew that no one would want to hire a couple of Pokémon thieves. At the same time, we saw some of Ash's friends." Meowth explained. "They were talking about making Ash give up his dream and if he said no, they were going to make him. We may be criminals but we don't stoop that low by killing someone else's Pokemon. You got to beleive us."

"Are you sure? They don't seem the type of People to do that kind of thing." Said Delia who was now a bit skeptical. Back with the main group, Ash couldn't help but have a bad feeling. Just as he was about to open the door. Two Pokemon appeared before him. They stared at him with cold eyes. Ash feel as though they were staring deep inside his soul. They looked like wolves but they were blue.

"What's wrong?" Asked Sword. That was when she saw the Pokemon. "Isn't that the guardian of the Slumbering Woods?" Imsintivley, Pikachu used thunder bolt but once the attack hit the Pokemon, nothing happened. Sword then went over to help Ash and brought out her Pokemon partner Scorbunny.

"Scorbunny use ember!" Said Sword but just like Ash with his Pikachu, nothing happened. It was as if the Pokemon was a ghost. Ash paled a bit and was cautious with his every move. That was when Sheild came and saw that his friends were in trouble.

"Soble, I choose you!" Said Sheild nervously. He then threw out his pokeball and out came Soble. "Soble, use water gun!" Again, there was no effect. "What is this? It's like it is some kind of mad Pokemon!" The Pokemon then showed images of what was going on inside the house. Ash then noticed the images and saw that it was all of his friends from the past regions. That was when he realized that this was his house.

"What's going on? Why are you showing me this?" Said Ash obviously scared. Again, there was nothing. That was when Ash saw an image of his friends betraying him.

"Ash is such a kid, I can't wait to finally tell him to give up his dream once he gets there." Iris.

"I once thought of Ash and his flavoratable battles but he has been losing so much that his battles have become bland." Silen.

"Yeah and he still owes me a new bike!" Misty.

"I used to look up to Ash but now I see how weak he truly is." Max.

"It's because of him that I can't impress any of the nurse Joys or Officer Jennys." Brock. At this point everyone sweatdropped when he said this. As if on cue, his Toxicroak used Poision Jab and Bronk passed out. What surprised Ash the most, was that Team Rocket, of all people were here. They were defending him and Meowth looked as though he wanted to kill them with Furry Swipe. His mother was there as well.

She had her frying pan with her and was ready to kick them all out. Suddenly, Ash saw that his mother disappeared into thin air. Team Rocket was next and Ash was immediatly worried. The next thing he knew was that he disappeared as well. While all of this was going on, his friends panicked when he passed out. His friend's screams were the last thing that he remembers. However when he woke up, the pokemon trainer saw that he was in the middle of the woods with his Pokemon partner with him.

"**Are you all right**?" Ash was startled when he woke up and when he saw who the voiced belonged to, he was prepared for a fight. "**I am not here to harm you chosen one. I am the one who rescued you from your terrible fate**."

"Thanks, but who are you and where are my friends and family." Said Ash trying not to sound hostile towards the strange Pokemon.

"**My name is of not importance but I can tell you that your friends and family are safe. They are just outside this forest, I'll lead you the way**." Said the mysterious Pokemon. Ash then picked up Pikachu who was still knocked out. Once they were out of the forest, Ash was releived to see that everyone else was okay. Ash then received a bone crushing hug from his mother.

"It's nice to see you too mom." Said Ash. He then took a deep breath and gasped for air.

"I can't beleive those jerks would betray you like that and even after all that you have done for them!" Sword yelled viscously while Sheild covered his ears. The two then waited for Sword to calm down until Ash finally said,"Honestly no matter how bad it may seem, I can't hate them. Revenge doesn't do us any good but I think once we find out where we are, I think that I will try to become this reagions champion.

"I think that I have to agree with you Ash. All of this negative energy doesn't really suit you." Sword admitted. They then began to head off to the nearest town and that is where our story begins.


End file.
